


Let's Put A Pin In It.

by CrypticGabriel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Romantic Gestures, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 12:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12457944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: Shiro can't wait to leave for Kerberos. However, he realizes too late that he doesn't have any time to gain closure before he does.





	Let's Put A Pin In It.

**Author's Note:**

> It's funny that I've shipped sheith since I watched the very first episode, but this is my first sheith fic over a year later. Oops.
> 
> Anywho, I've been very inactive, I apologize! I've been working on projects for different events coming up in the future! Hopefully in November I'll be able to post a couple more things before diving back into the hiatus bin again. I hope you enjoy!

_The observatory is Shiro’s quiet spot_. It’s peaceful up here, and people rarely bother him. He can just look up at the stars to his heart’s content. He does this now, watching for different constellations and possibly catching sight of a planet or two.

Space is incredibly vast. It’s part of why he felt so drawn to it. He wanted to explore it, possibly reach the ends of the universe, and fly free as a bird. The Galaxy Garrison was his ticket to his lifelong dream.

Earlier today, he had his interview for the Kerberos mission. It won’t be his first time up in space, but it will be his first for a real mission. He couldn’t wait to go up there! Sure, he’s a little scared, but who wouldn’t be in his situation? He still has yet to find out if he’s been accepted, but he’s holding on to high hopes.

“There you are...” he hums. On the observatory’s main telescope, he finds Kerberos. It will be the furthest he’s ever gone away from home. He’s trying to sink it in.

“And there _you_ are.”

The new voice startles him, and he glances over. He feels a little more at ease when seeing who it is and fixes his uniform. “Hey, Keith. What are you doing up so late?”

“Same as you,” he teases and slowly moves closer to him. “Getting away.”

“I hope you plan on observing stars, too.”

Keith shakes his head at hearing the jab and shifts beside him, peering through the telescope. “So. That’s where you’re headed?”

“Possibly. Remember, I didn’t actually get in yet.”

“You’re getting in,” Keith chides. “Don’t be modest.”

“I’m not,” he laughs while relaxing. “I can’t wait to go out there.

Keith nods in thought, his silence sedating Shiro further. “...I know.”

\--

 _The day Shiro finds out he’s_ on the Kerberos mission is the happiest day of his life. Finally, his dream is becoming a reality! They already have most of their provisions packed, so he just needs to keep calm until they can finally go. Just one more day left until the launch! He can’t stop shaking with excitement!

He goes around the facility, saying goodbye to the old place. His last stop is up in the observatory again. Finally, he will get to see the stars in a way that’s far more personal. He won’t be anywhere near Earth’s orbit. He’s going far and wide, and when he comes back there will be a huge celebration in his and the Holts’ honor. He’s sure of it! There will be parties, news coverage, and oral presentations of what they’ve found and learned.

And, if he’s lucky, maybe there will be someone special that will welcome him home upon his return. The possibility is slim, but there’s still room in his head for some more dreaming.

When he arrives at the observatory, he sees that the room isn’t vacant. To his delight, Keith’s up here, looking through the telescope. As Shiro walks over, he notices that Keith’s shoulders slowly relax.

“I knew you’d soon come up here,” he whispers, not once breaking his concentration.

He moves closer and places a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter, Keith? I haven’t seen you all day.”

“I’ve been studying.” Keith glances over with a smile. “Thanks to you, I’m the top pilot in the class. I gotta stay on the Garrison’s good side while you won’t be here to bail me out.”

“That’s great news!” he beams and keeps close, reaching to take him in his arms but faltering. He clears his throat while Keith is still blissful, looking back into the telescope. “One day, you’ll be going out there with me.”

“I’m trying to stay realistic here,” Keith teases. “I mean, I’m a good pilot, but not _that_ good.”

“Who says?”

When he doesn’t get a response, he drops the subject and looks out the window. “I’m gonna miss this place. And Earth, in general.”

Keith sighs, moving away from his spot to return Shiro’s previous gesture by touching his shoulder. They stay close like this for a long time, just taking in the fact that tomorrow morning, Shiro will be gone for months—maybe even a couple years.

“I’ll miss you, too, Shiro.”

Shiro’s glad that he’s up here with Keith. There is no one else that he’d rather spend his last night on Earth with.

\--

 _The Holts are saying their goodbyes_ and taking pictures in the distance. Shiro, meanwhile, is showing Keith their ship. They’re both close to each other while standing outside of it. It towers above their heads, and Shiro watches him lift his head up to try and see the top of it.

“It’s powerful enough to get us there and back,” he insists. He looks to him and notices that his expression is slowly changing from one of curiosity to one of sudden longing. “Are you okay?”

Keith nods slowly. “I think I’ll miss you too much while you’re out there.”

“Don’t worry,” he assures him cheerfully. “I’ll be back before you know it. And then we can go over your assignments and I’ll help you graduate and get promoted. Sound good?”

His eyes soften as he gives Shiro a nod. “That sounds great, actually.”

“You still look like there’s a lot on your mind.”

He shrugs. “I guess so. But y’know what, I think now’s not the right time to bring it up. I can wait until you come back. I feel like it’ll be nicer to say it during a reunion.”

If it’s what Shiro thinks it is, he wishes that Keith would just say it instead of waiting to tell him. Who knows how long he’s actually going to be gone for? However, he might just be coming to the wrong conclusions. Keith probably has someone else he’s more interested in, and it would be selfish to try and get his affection when he’s already his mentor. It may be disrespectful, even.

“If you say so,” he chuckles. “Now, you have to promise me you’ll keep your grades up and not give Iverson a hard time. That would _not_ be something I want to come home to.”

“I’ll be good,” Keith frowns. “Who do you think I am?”

“Right.”

They laugh together, soft and sweet. Time’s running out before Shiro has to board the ship. He already can see the Holts approaching, with Katie and her mother waving from afar. He doesn’t want to leave yet. He wants to pour out and say what’s on his mind, even if it’s going to sound crazy, but he doesn’t think that he can. And he doesn’t think he’d even know how to begin.

“You’d better get going,” Keith murmurs, breaking his concentration.

“I know... Maybe I can have just a couple more moments?”

“That seems impractical,” he jokes while they face each other.

He goes back to his train of thought, unable to say much else to him. Sure, there is a huge possibility that Keith isn’t interested in him in the slightest. But there’s also that sliver of a chance that maybe he _is._ Maybe it’s worth asking him. Or, rather, maybe it’s worth _showing_ him.

He reaches out with the utmost amount of caution, and he watches Keith clasp his hand as they’re ready to hug. When he holds him, his hand is low towards his back as he keeps his body close.

Keith’s head is on his shoulder for a few moments before they’re facing each other again. Shiro is so close that their foreheads nearly touch. He’s contemplating what he should do next, possibly overthinking the negative outcomes. He stalls for far too long.

“Shirogane! Five minutes before takeoff. Better come inside.”

He has never felt so angry to hear Sam Holt’s voice calling for him, but he figures that maybe this is fate’s way of telling him that maybe it’s never meant to be.

“I’ll see you when I get back,” he frowns, still not wanting to move away.

As he does so, he’s startled when feeling a chaste kiss on his cheek. It’s more than enough confirmation for him!

Keith’s cheeks are flushed from the sudden gesture, but not once does he look away. He stands at attention, keeping a straight posture.

“You should get on that ship,” he sighs, sounding a bit regretful.

“We’ll talk about this, okay?” Shiro desperately wants to convey that he’s happy, but he’s rushing through this a lot faster than he’d like to.

“Right.” Keith’s small smile puts him at ease. “Please. Come back safe.”

“I will.” He has to look behind himself to see the steps when he nearly trips. He heads inside, and it nearly takes him an eternity to look away. He just wants to see Keith again for a little while longer.

As the countdown begins, Shiro’s mind keeps racing as he fastens and suits up. This week has been the greatest one he ever had, bar none. Part of him wishes that he had more time, so that he can actually have a talk with Keith about what happened out there. But he supposes that they’ll both have plenty of time to collect their thoughts while they’re apart. And if anything else, realizing where their relationship now stands—as well as where it will stand in the future—is motivation enough for him to get back home in one piece.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://tiff-the-little-wanderer.tumblr.com)   
>  [writing blog](http://wanderingtiff.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](http://twitter.com/wandering_tiff)


End file.
